


Anything You Want (You Got It)

by Magicandmalice



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Roxy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Roxy, Beta Merlin, Bond Mates, Crack, Eggsy & Roxy Bromance, Eggsy & Roxy Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Harry & Merlin Friendship, Harry Hart Lives, Harry/Eggsy Main Ship, M/M, Omega Eggsy, Only Briefly Touches on Merlin/Roxy, PMSing Roxy, Pre-heat Eggsy, Roxy and Eggsy Have a Strange Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their long years of service as Kingsman Knights, Harry and Merlin have only ever feared two things in the life of death and espionage. </p><p>Those two things just happen to be their Bond mates.  Or rather, they feared the synced pre-heat and pms that came with Roxy and Eggsy's closeness. Hiding at Kingsman's HQ was a perfectly acceptable escape plan.</p><p>At least until Eggsy or Roxy decide they want something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Want (You Got It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelouslyMadMM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelouslyMadMM/gifts).



> A gift for the lovely [Marvelouslymadmm](http://marvelouslymadmm.tumblr.com/)

Harry sat in silence with his friend and former handler Merlin, the two sat across from each other, separated by the large desk between them. Their eyes locked on the small and innocent looking cell phone currently vibrating it's way over the smooth surface of the desk. Neither man wanting to answer the call, not when they knew what would greet them if they did. A shiver of fear raced down their spines before the phone stilled as the caller hung up.

“You, the both of you, are absolutely pathetic. Two of the most feared agents the Kingsmen Agency has ever seen and you're both too frightened to answer a phone call?” Percival sighed as he watched them from his seat next to Merlin.

He had met with Harry, the new Arthur, and Merlin to discuss some Intel he had procured on his most recent mission. It had been scheduled originally for the day after tomorrow, but when he had ran into both men earlier they had agreed to move the meeting up. It was obvious that they were hiding here at HQ since neither were actually scheduled to be here today.

After going over the work related information, Percival had been digging around for why they were really here. No luck as of yet, but he was pretty certain it had to do with their bond mates. Mostly because he had not seen Eggsy or Roxy the entire hour and a half he had been sitting here with Harry and Merlin. That just didn't happen… ever.

“If you knew…” 

Merlin was cut of as the phone started again. All eyes snapped back to it, letting it go for a moment before Percival sighed and snatched it up. Answering and greeting the caller with a polite ‘Hello’ before either of the other two men could react. He let himself take an almost gleeful moment of pleasure at the twin looks of horror directed at him.

“Why yes, they are both right here. Let me give them the phone.” Percival said with a smile before tossing the phone to Harry. Merlin didn't bother to hide the relief at it flew past him. He had no desire to be the one intercepting this call.

The look Harry gave Percival let him know he would be getting the absolute worst missions for the foreseeable future. If he was lucky.

“Good afternoon La…” Harry’s polite greeting was cut off quickly by the caller. His hands tightening his grip on the phone as he paled.

“Of course, Roxy. Yes I will not forget it.” Harry answered quickly, letting out a breath of relief as he passed the phone to Merlin. ‘Brace yourself’ he mouthed as the other took the phone. A short jerky nod as he held the phone to his ear.

“Roxy…” 

No further words were said as several words were yelled loud enough for Harry and Percival to wince as they heard them come through the phone. Merlin closing his eyes as he listened to each one. When it finally seemed to stop, Merlin opened them again, uncaring if the other saw the defeated look they held.

“We will be there shortly.” Merlin said before hanging up the phone.

“I suppose it's time to face the music then. I take it your stops along the way are the same as mine?” Harry asked.

“Indeed. I suggest we go now before she makes good on her threat and comes down here in person today.” Merlin sighed as he stood, tossing a glare at the still-seated Percival.

He didn't bat an eye as he stood and headed out of the office with Harry and Merlin. He would show no fear to these two men, that could wait till he was alone and he could have a meltdown in peace.

“Let's go and make our apologies.” Harry said as they walked down the hallway, leaving Percival behind. Merlin followed along behind him, pace suggesting he was going to his own sacrifice rather than to see his bond mate.

Who knows, if the stories he had heard were true, they just might be headed that way, Percival thought.

********************************

Only a little over an hour later Harry and Merlin cracked open the door to Harry's house and peered inside the dark and silent home. Hearing and seeing nothing, they carefully made their way inside. 

Knowing exactly where their bond mates were, both men made their way silently upstairs. Pushing open the guest room door slowly and quietly so as not to bother the room’s two inhabitants. Soft groans of bit-back pain and gently whispered words meant to soothe and calm greeted their ears. Eggsy going through the agony of his pre-heat cycle at the same time Roxy was on her period, made for two very irritable, and rather frightening individuals. The almost overwhelming scent of preheat and blood filled the air, causing both men to stiffen instinctively. 

It was an unpleasant scent for both men, though each had a different reason for their distaste. Neither were willing to bring the topic of why up at this time. There was already enough awkwardness for them to deal with when it came to dealing with their mates, no need to add to their headaches.

“If you didn't bring at least two bottles of wine and some dark chocolate with raspberry and honey, you have a five minute head-start to run.” Came a rough, but familiar voice from the mound of blankets on the bed.

Not saying a word both men walked closer to the bed, stopping at its side and looking down at the lump there. Slowly an arm emerged followed by a head with tangled long blond hair. Eyes glaring at the two men for a moment before zeroing in on the gifts they both held.

“I guess you are both forgiven then.” Roxy growled, eyes bright and hazy with pain, but no less fierce despite it as she held her glare.

“You and Eggsy are the ones who kicked us out of the house to begin with.” Merlin started, only to snap his mouth shut when Harry elbowed him sharply in the side. 

“Eggsy dear will you come out from there?” Harry asked gently.

“Fuck off Harry.” Came the muffled and pain filled voice of Eggsy from under the blankets.

Harry just barely managed to smother his sigh. 

“Roxy, would you mind giving me a few moments alone with Eggsy?” Harry asked as politely as he was capable of at the moment. If any other Alpha had stood between himself and his beloved mate, they would have been dead twice over before hitting the floor. But he had promised Eggsy to be nice to Roxy. 

Hard eyes stared him down for several moments before she sighed and slid out from under the warm nest of blankets. Grabbing Merlin's arm, she headed out of the room with nothing more than the parting words of ‘I need more painkillers anyway’.

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb the mound of blankets hiding Eggsy’s form from him, Harry gave a soft sigh as he tried to think of what to say.

“I told you to leave.” Eggsy said, voice small and muffled as he remained hidden. 

“Yet when I left earlier today at your request, you and Roxy became furious with us and demanded we return with gifts. So tell me Eggsy, what do you want? Just name it and it's yours, I swear. All I ask is you stop giving me conflicting orders and getting angry with me when I do as you wish. I am more than happy to give you anything you could ask me for, you know that.” Harry returned, his own voice gentle not a hint of the annoyance he felt to be found in it.

“I want the pain to stop, I want to sleep for the entire night. I want that asshole Alpha two houses down to leave me the fuck alone and I want …” Eggsy cut himself off before saying something he couldn't take back.

Pulling the blankets down, Harry was greeted to the first sight of his lover in three days. Something would need to be done about this preheat situation and soon. Going without the simplest of contact or even the sight of his love for several days was just not acceptable. The scent of Eggsy hit him like a punch to the gut as he was uncovered. A tinge of pain and sweat, but under that was his natural scent of cinnamon, gun oil and something sweet that Harry had still not yet identified. A strange, but heady combination he had learned early in their relationship. 

Those beautiful pain-filled eyes looked up at him and begged for something their owner would not give words to. 

“Tell me what you wish, my sweet boy. Anything at all and it’s yours.” Harry breathed as he leaned over the smaller male. Making sure not to rest any weight on Eggsy, after all the last thing he wanted was for his dear boy to be in any further discomfort or pain.

“Some things are not meant to be asked for just yet Harry.” Eggsy murmured.

“No, between us there shall be no secrets. You want the pain to stop? Granted. Reach your hand into my left coat pocket and you will find two syringes. They contain a strong painkiller that I promise will make sure you feel no pain for the rest of this cycle. They will also help you sleep through the night. All that leaves is the Alpha you say bothers you. Do you wish him to simply ignore you, move away? Do you wish him to fear you?

“Or do you want something more permanent? I would, you know. For you there is nothing you could ask of me that I would say no to.” Harry purred. His voice a sinful dark promise that made Eggsy tremble. The power Harry allowed Eggsy to hold over him was at times to much and yet still not enough. 

Throwing his arms around Harry, Eggsy pulled him closer, their lips only separated by a fraction of an inch. Enjoying the feel of his mate's body against his own once more.

“Then give me a ring and give me a child.” Eggsy breathed against soft lips. 

Harry froze, body tense against Eggsy’s own as he pulled away just far enough to look down in shock. 

“You want…”

“Yes.”

“With me?”

“Yes, Harry.”

Harry gave Eggsy a blinding smile before leaning in and stealing waiting lips in a deep kiss. Prying them open and sliding his tongue inside. Tasting every inch surrendered to him before finally drawing back. 

“Yes my beautiful, precious Eggsy. As many as you would like and whenever you are ready for them. As for the ring, I would be honored to ask for your hand in marriage. I find there is little more I could ask for that would make me happier.” Harry promised as he held Eggsy closer to him.

“Harry,” Eggsy sighed happily. 

“After your heat we are going to do this properly, figure all this out together. For now I want you to rest and feel better.” Harry whispered.

“Stay with me.” Eggsy ordered even as his eyes slid shut in exhaustion. 

“Anything you wish, beloved.” Harry swore as he made then both more comfortable. Merlin and Roxy could take the spare room, Harry would not move until Eggsy was ready to let him go.

“Love you, Harry.” Eggsy slurred as he finally surrendered to sleep in Harry’s arms. 

“And I you Eggsy, much more than you’ll ever know.” Harry said. Leaning back he closed his eyes and began to plan with a smile on his lips. Everything needed to be perfect for his love, first and foremost would be dealing with that pesky Alpha and he knew exactly how to do that. He knew just what to do to please Eggsy, the coming month would be rather eventful for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna chat or toss a prompt at me [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
